This application is a continuation in part of application Ser. No. 891,105, filed July 29, 1986, now abandoned.
The present invention relates to a multipurpose auxiliary signaling device for vehicles and, more particularly, to a signaling device with three indicator sections, each section respectively signaling a left turn, a right turn, and braking of the vehicle. The device can be bent into the shape of a triangle and all its indicators flashed simultaneously to provide a hazard warning mark.
Conventional automobile auxiliary signaling devices are available with three individual indicators for signaling respectively a left turn, braking, and a right turn of the vehicle. The indicators are arranged horizontally and the braking indicator is located between the turning indicators. The position of the left and right indicators relative to the central braking indicator is fixed, and the vehicle operator can not adjust the positions of the indicators relative to one another.
Triangularly shaped indicators which emit light from each side of the triangle have been accepted in many parts of the world to signal a hazardous condition. However, conventional auxiliary signaling devices of vehicles do not provide the option of being transformed into a hazardous condition indicator.